


i'm still learning to love

by sarahjhutch



Series: i only wanted your love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutants, Sandwiches, X-men - Freeform, grossly cuteness, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjhutch/pseuds/sarahjhutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny drabble where all of the boys are mutants, and Zayn and Niall are too cute to handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm still learning to love

**Author's Note:**

> (this is so carrotty plz dont hurt me)

Zayn is flicking his lighter open and closed absentmindedly, watching Niall over the flickering flame. Niall is laying flat on his back in the middle of his bed, his arms and legs outstretched. 

“Watch what you’re doing with that.” Niall murmurs, but his voice doesn’t carry much power so Zayn just laughs before flicking it shut and slipping it back into his pocket. 

“I know how to control it, ya idiot.” Niall snorts. 

“Tell that to Louis then when he discovers you burned a hole in his bedspread.”

“You fucker.” But Zayn’s laughing and poking his tongue to the side of his mouth so Niall knows he doesn’t mean it, he never really does. 

“Cool it, flamer.” Niall giggles at his own joke because ‘fire’ but also ‘flaming gay’. 

“’m bored Nialler.” He watches how Niall bristles at the nickname and turns toward him, his blue eyes bright and his grin fighting his lips as he tries not to look as happy as he feels. 

“Go do something then, stop watching me.” 

“I don’t know what to do, give me ideas.”

“Uh, I dunno, go bother the other guys.” But his voice is whiney, and Zayn knows, just knows, that Niall doesn’t actually want him to leave.

They’ve been fucking around with this dance since they both showed up to the academy. Ever since Niall accidentally disappeared in front of Zayn, causing Zayn into such a shock that he blew a hole in the wall. Niall just murmured a soft “fuck”, and strolled away, leaving Zayn to panic and figure out how to fix the wall before someone saw. 

Zayn just huffs at Niall and reaches over to yank his hand, pulling him to the ground with a sharp thud. Niall flickers in and out of sight, cursing so much that his ancestors would be proud. 

“Come with me, I’ll make you a sammich or somethin’.” Niall smiles wide and gets to his feet, his bruised arse long forgotten as he follows Zayn down to the kitchen.

Of course Zayn ends up setting Nialls grilled cheese on fire because Niall said grilling it on a pan would take too long. Zayn grumbles and sits on the floor, his hands in his lap. He stares at them like they’ve personally offended him and he mumbles ‘can’t do anything right’, almost on the brink of tears. But Niall just takes the sandwich and takes a huge bite anyways, grimacing only slightly at the charred crust. Zayn peers at him through his dark lashes and just frowns at him, deep and sad. The kiss Niall presses to the corner of his mouth shortly after tastes like charcoal but it wipes the frown off his face and makes it all better.

Louis, Liam and Harry find them in the same spot twenty minutes later, Niall seated on Zayn’s lap with his forehead on his shoulder. They’re holding each other so tight, but the smiles on their faces are wide and so damn bright that they light up the whole kitchen. Louis’ anger fades from his eyes and he just mumbles ‘idiots’ before pulling out his phone and taking a picture. He remembers at the last second that Niall doesn’t show up in pictures, but harry has already noticed and just laughs at him, loud and unhindered. Liam chastises them both when Zayn and Niall break apart, wearing matching blushes across their cheeks and noses.


End file.
